Many electronic circuits utilize frequency dividers to generate a secondary signal from a primary signal in which the primary signal has a frequency that is an integer multiple of the secondary signal. It would be advantageous to be able to provide a circuit that can perform the integer division for any divisor between one and some predetermined upper limit.